Talk:Tiamat
Cleanup I have removed the cleanup template. I am not sure why it was there, but it was hiding at the bottom of the page. The article doesn't seem to need cleaning up! Fw190a8 17:30, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :the revision that was flagged for cleanup looked like this http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tiamat&diff=5350&oldid=5347, from December 21st. Zerak talk 20:46, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ooh, ugly! I guess whoever cleaned it up just didn't remove the template. All is well and good with the article now though. Fw190a8 22:12, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Notes Because the "Notes" section is not considered canon (minus the wand of orcus part, which should be in that article) does anyone disagree that it should be deleted. Also, while her histroy is somewhat convuluted, I think it was very well articulated here http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Tchazzar in the Tchazzar article, and that should be used in this one to replace the speculative suggestions by Faiths and Avatars. P.S. If anyone disagrees with the deletion of the reference to the cartoon show, PLEASE tell me what you see in it! ; ) Johnnyriot999 07:30, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Relationships In which sourcebook is the relationship between Tiamat/ Bahamut and their Untheric aspects described in detail? "Dragons of Faerûn" isn´t very explicit. — User talk:41.43.219.158 :Unknown User, for old skool info, check out Monster Mythology page 105-107... or 108 of the Faiths and Pantheons sourcebook, but there appears to be nothing about Bahamut only Tiamat :( ... thanks for adding to wiki, BTW... please include sources and pages... and create a profile :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I promise I´ll do better next time. — User talk:41.43.219.158 :Tiamat gets a lot of detail in Powers and Pantheons, along with some stuff about her history with the Untheric pantheon. :BTW, I added signatures for your messages. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Tiamat's place in the World Tree cosmology Faiths and Pantheons places Tiamat's realm into Heliopolis. The Player's Guide to Faerûn contrarily puts her into the Dragon Eyrie and says that she resided in Zigguraxus before the collapse of the Untheric pantheon. No mention to resolve that contradiction is made. Are there any errata on this? If not, how should we handle that? At the moment both variations are simply put next to each other. Should we keep that (and possibly add a footnote), or follow the younger (and to me more plausible) variant from the Player's Guide to Faerûn and relegate Heliopolis to a footnote, or to the Inconsistencies section, or...? Daranios (talk) 12:55, September 16, 2018 (UTC) *I just found these Questions for Ed Greenwood, and how this is worked into the history section, but the question remains how to incorporate this into the stats block. Thanks for replies! Daranios (talk) 19:43, September 16, 2018 (UTC) **I have included Tiamat's stay in the Nine Hells of the World Tree and added a note to the others, until some has a better solution. Daranios (talk) 15:20, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Good Article status ; Correct : yes ; Referenced : yes ; Formatted : yes ; Clean : yes ; Nearly complete : yes ; Policy-adherent/Demonstrative : yes